


Nurse!

by MiniNephthys



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birkin tends to a sick Wesker.  Kink Bingo for the square "medical play."  June 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse!

Wesker would be the first to admit that he was not at his best when struck by the flu. He was not in any shape to continue to do his lab work, nor was he fit to even leave his bed.

This did not mean, however, that he had to give up relentlessly mocking those who were mentally inferior to him, or acting like it.

"I suppose I should be flattered that you're willing to look so ridiculous for my sake, Birkin?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Birkin flushed and glared at him, tugging the hem of his nurse's dress downward. "Yes. Yes, you should."

Wesker let out a dramatic sigh, the effect of which was somewhat ruined by the coughing fit that followed. "While your devotion is flattering, I fail to see how this is in any way beneficial besides indulging your desire to feel pretty."

"Don't talk back to your caretaker," Birkin reprimanded him. "It's common knowledge that half of medical treatment is psychological. If you believe you'll get better, you'll get better. If you believe you're being cared for by a professional, you'll believe that you'll get better, ergo you'll get better. Understand?"

Wesker looked at him flatly. "Your logic would almost make sense were it not for the fact that I know very well that your specialty is in creating viruses, not administering medicine. No costume will change that."

"It was an idea," Birkin grumbled, resolutely looking away. "Then I suppose I'll just go change and continue work on our project while you're incapacitated. It was nice seeing you."

As Birkin started toward the door, Wesker called out, "Wait." He coughed again, sounding pathetic enough that Birkin turned around. "Your company is more interesting than sitting here alone for hours. Even when you're dressed like that."

"Thank you, Wesker~" Birkin plopped down on the edge of the bed. "So! What riveting conversation shall we make first?"

"We could talk about where you purchased the outfit." Wesker looked over the short white dress and cross-motif hat with some distaste.

"Oh, it's not obvious? Sex store," Birkin stated matter-of-factly.

Wesker blinked. "...One, you know where to find one of those. Two, you either went out and purchased this outfit because of my illness, or you had it on hand. Birkin..."

Birkin blushed again. "I found it by accident, and I went in once to check it out. And it looked... appropriate. I can't see myself as a police officer, that's something you might do."

"You may be correct." Wesker went silent for a few moments. "...Hand me a tissue, I need to blow my nose."

"Whatever the patient wants." Birkin pulled a tissue from the box just out of Wesker's reach and handed it it to him. "Anything else?"

Wesker asked, "Why did you feel the need to purchase anything from a sex store?"

"...I don't want you to get bored." Birkin hung his head.

Sighing, Wesker said, "Come here." When Birkin blinked and looked at the scant amount of space separating them, he added, "Yes, in the manner you're thinking."

"You _do_ like it!" Birkin laughed while he straddled Wesker.

"I'm humoring you," Wesker corrected. After a pause, he admitted, "...And I appreciate the effort, even if the results aren't particularly appealing."

"You're sweet." Birkin leaned down to kiss Wesker.

Wesker returned it, but broke the kiss after a few moments. "Shouldn't you be concerned about catching the flu, Birkin?"

"I've been vaccinated. Anyway, the worst that can happen is that I guilt you into taking care of me, which doesn't sound so bad." The younger scientist unzipped Wesker's trousers and started stroking,

"You assume I would do the same for you," Wesker commented, with only a slight quaver to his voice. "At the very least, I would not be wearing any costumes."

"Your tender care is all I need."

"I doubt it could be described as tender."

"Tough love's kind of nice too..."

"You just can't be deterred, can you?"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily, Wesker."

"Luckily, I can't see now why I would want to."

"Heh. You owe me one after this, you know."

"Acceptable. Nnngh..." Wesker let out a low groan, thrusting a little into Birkin's hands.

Birkin grinned. "Oh, so you can move. In that case, why not try helping a bit?" He kissed Wesker again deeply, hands never stilling in their motions until Wesker finally moaned again and shuddered. He cleaned his hands on his white shirt. "Get better soon~"

Dryly, Wesker replied, "Thank you for your expert care, nurse."

Birkin beamed. "You're welcome!"


End file.
